Senior Year
by xox-JackandSkyForever-xox
Summary: New people, New drama and new flings. Whats going to happen this year at Constance, Gossip girl is sure to tell all. It's gonna be a fun year for sure! Pairings: Nate&Alicia Chuck&Jenny Dan&Blair Erik&Georgina Serena
1. Chapter 1

Our first week back at Constance and we have not one but TWO new seniors. Twins, which means double the trouble, this year, is sure to be exciting. Can't wait to see whose dating who the word is out the S and D and done for good. Oh and did I mention G is back for good.

Xoxo, you no you love me,

GossipGirl

*** *** *** ***

"NO NO NOOOOO!" Blair yells when she wakes up on Monday morning.

"This CAN'T be happening…. I can't be having dreams about Dan…. I CAN'T like him"

Blair could do that to Serena even if they are broken up. Dan will just have to be put at the back of my mind for today at least because the Queen Bee has to get ready for her first day back to Constance.

*** *** *** ***

Since Jenny's Dad married Serena's mom Lilly they have all been living together at Lilly's Penthouse. Chucks room just happens to be across from hers. Jenny had come up with the perfect outfit for the first day of school. It was sure to turn some heads today.

"Breakfast!" Rufus, Jenny's dad yelled from the kitchen. While Jenny left her room with her school bad she bumped in to Chuck.

"Oh, didn't see you there Chuck" Jenny says polity.

"Well you should be more careful Humphrey" Chuck says while tucking a piece of Jenny's hair behind her ear, and then kept walking on by to get some quick Breakfast. Jenny was left confused and wondering if she maybe liked The Famous Chuck Bass.

*** *** *** ***

"Oh let me help you with that" Nate says when he say a petit girl lifting a 2 ton book bag off the ground.

"Oh thanks…. I'm Alicia. As you can tell I just moved in next door." She says a little shy.

"Yeah, I noticed. I'm Nate. Do you go to Constance" Nate says in the most gentlemen voice he has. This made her relax a bit.

"Yeah I do. Ummm… Sorry to ask but would you mind showing me around a bit once we get there?" Alicia said this with a smile the made Nate melt.

"Sure thing… Would you maybe want to sit with me at lunch?" Nate asked a little flirty.

"Umm… I sort of promised my brother I would but you sit with me tomorrow if you would like."

"Sure thing" He says. Then they both walk off to the first day of school.

*** *** *** ***

**Okay soooooo…. What do yeah think? I know I didn't mention everyone in this chapter but if yeah like it then I will continue it. Also PLEASE review. Any ideas for the next chapter or what to happen in the story? If so let me no. So Talk to yall soon. **

**Love, Alicia (Yes I know the new girl has my name ;p)**


	2. Secret Plans

"Serena! It's soooo nice to see you again!" Georgina said when she saw Serena for the first time since school has started.

"Oh. Hi. I heard you were back." Serena said.

"Yeah... Sorry about the last time we saw each other. I had a lot of problems then… I've changed. I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me today to talk…"

"Yeah I guess. See you the. Meet you on the steps?"

"Sure see you then Georgina said with a hopeful grin as Serena walked of towards her next class. Georgina's first step to her plan was done. She walked off making sure to turn guy's heads as she went.

*** *** *** ***

"Hi Dan…" Blair said a little embarrassed at what she was about to do.

"Oh… Hi Blair do you need something?" Dan said.

"Well I was wondering if you would umm…. "

"Just get to the point please" Dan said frustrated.

"Take me out to the movies" She blurted out. Dan stood there stunned. He could believe Blair wanted to go to the movies with him of all people.

"Ummmmm… Serena and I just broke up. You're her best friend…."

"I know…. But …I really like you Dan" Blair said not able to look him in the eyes.

"Fine… But we only go as friends..." Dan couldn't believe he just said that. But when he saw the smile on Blair's face he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Great! Pick me up at 8 tonight" and with that Blair turn and walked away with the biggest smile she could muster.

*** *** *** ***

"Erik… We should throw a party!" Jenny said.

"Hahaha …Ahh.. Isn't that something you should ask my sister?" Erik said a little confused.

"Well… I guess but I'm asking you! What do you think?"

"Sure why not… I'm going to regret this" He said with a touch of humor in his voice.

"YES! Ok we need a theme… what about a Black and White Affair?"

"NO! What about an invite only masquerade party? That way no one knows who each other are."

"Ok and it should be formal, guys have to wear a tux and girls have to hear a pretty dress."

"Sure" Erik said not know Jenny's real plan behind the party. Jenny just wanted to throw a party and see if Chuck would come and after that who knows.

*** *** *** ***

"Alicia Hey, What's up" Nate asked innocently.

"Umm, nothing heading to lunch… why do you ask?" Alicia asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to Butter with me tonight."

"Ahh... Is anyone else going?"

"No… Just me and you" Nate said nervously.

"Like a date then?"

"Yes… Will you come?"

"Well of coarse!"

"Great…. Want me to walk you to lunch?"

"Ahh my brothers right behind you and I told him I would go with him sorry. Chase this is Nate, Nate this is my brother Chase."

"Nice to meet you Nate" Chase said in an enchanting voice and gave Nate a strong hand shake. Nate though of how much he and Alicia looked alike it was nuts. They bother had dark chocolate hair and bright green eyes, the whitest teeth I've ever seen and both had angelic features. They look like angels.

"Nice to meet you as well Chase" Nate said.

"Ok well we should go." Alicia said as she linked arms with her brother and walked off.

*** *** *** ***

Well well well, Seems like the couples have all ready been formed and it's only the 2nd day of school. I did some research and turns out the double trouble twins are none as heart breakers, and where there's trouble you will usually find them. They have been kicked out of every other school they have been in. Sure will be exciting.

Xoxo, You know you love me,

GossipGirl


	3. Date Night

Date Night

Dan showed up and Blair's house at 10 to 8 to take her on their so called "date".

He was oddly happy about it though he shouldn't be. This is wrong, she is Serena's best friend he shouldn't be doing this yet he was waiting for her to come down stairs. I told Nate and his "new friend" Alicia they could come to if they want. So they are meeting us after the movie they could get something to eat. I think they are hanging out before time as well. Dan snapped out of his day dream when he heard the clacking of heels on the stairs behind him. When he spun around he noticed the most beautiful creature of life. Blair looked gorgeous. He had to force his words out.

"umm ..ahhh.. your.. um I mean… You look great tonight Blair!" Dan managed to spit out.

"I know" She said with a smirk.

"Sooo what movie do you want to go see?" Dan asked like a gentlemen.

"It's a surprise… you'll see when we get there" Blair said walking off knowing that Dan would follow behind like a good little boy.

*** *** *** ***

Nate had asked Alicia to hang out tonight. He had big plans in store for them but he told Dan that they would meet up with him and Blair to grab a bite to eat at 9:45 at Butter.

Nate was waiting for Alicia to finish getting ready then they were going to go down to the beach for a nice romantic walk. Alicia had no idea what they were doing that night, which made Nate even more excited.

"So you're taking my sister out tonight I see" A voice said form behind him. This made Nate turn to see the face that was speaking to him.

"Why yes I am, Chase"

"Well then…. Take good care of her. She's the only sister I've got and you hurt her I hurt you" Chase said sourly then turned to see his sister walking down the stairs. Once he saw her he nodded then walked away.

"Hi.." Alicia said shyly. She cut her hair since the last time they talked. She now had a short little pixie cut as a pose to long beautiful locks.

"You look great!" Nate said. Alicia was just wearing a jean short shorts and a silk tie on shirt but she looked gorgeous. This outfit wasn't something Blair or Serena would wear but it was cute and perfect for what he had planned.

"Thanks" Alicia answered sweetly.

"So let's go its going to be a long night ahead of us." Nate said the grabbed Alicia hand.

*** *** *** ***

Jenny had already made invites and handed them out for her party. They were throwing it at a new hip night club called Cherry Blossom. She and Erick also hired a DJ and had the date set for next week end. The sooner the better in Jenny's case, she wants Chuck now. She heard a little nock on her bedroom door while she was making her dress for the party.

"Come in" she whispered because everyone else was asleep.

"Hi." Chuck whispered when he comes through the door. When Jenny sees who it is she stops working and gets up so she can get closer to him.

"Why are you here" Jenny said a little louder now that they were in her room with the door shut.

"To tell you the truth I don't know… I was sort of bored" Chuck confused.

"oh well-" jenny was cut of mid-sentence with the most magical kiss ever. Chuck tongue pushed his was into Jenny's mouth and started to explore its way around. Jenny's did the same. A moan escaped Jenny's mouth and that's right when Chuck stopped.

"Why did you stop" Jenny asked out of breath.

"Because... I was only giving out a taste of me. You need to work for more" Chuck said with a smirk then left the room leaving Jenny speech less.

*** *** *** ***

So N and The new girl and out on a romantic Date tonight. Oh la la. Turns out she isn't the bad one. Her brother is though. Every time he gets into a fight she's the one the break it up. Guess she's not a bad girl… All well the new boy still is  Oh and what's this, B and D are out on a Movie Date! Ouch poor S.

You know you love me,

Xoxo GossipGirl


	4. Chapter 4

So I thought what about have a hole chapter on just Alicia and Nate then Blair and Dan and then Chuck and Jenny for her Party! Oh and for a sneak peek other couples will FINALY meet at Jenny's and Erik's Party! I haven't gotten to many reviews so if you read please review. Even if its only one person that way I no someone out there is reading my story and perhaps liking it. Sooo any ways here's the chapter just for Alicia and Nate. Hope yeah like it.

*** *** *** ***

Alicia had a car of her own, the C6 corvette convertible. She let Nate drive since she didn't know where they were going, which was nice because she had never been in her car with an insanely hot guy driving.

"Did you put a bathing suit in your bag like I told you to?" Nate asks to make conversation as they were driving to the beach.

"Haha nooo I'm wearing it now" Alicia answered.

"Oh well. That saves time. I wish I thought of that!" Nate said with a wink which made Alicia's heart swim. About ten minutes later they arrived at the beach. It was just starting to get dark out to the sunset was gorgeous of the water. They were also the only ones on the beach.

"Wow…" Alicia said speechless at the view.

"I know…." Nate said looking at Alicia.

"That's corny… but sweet" Alicia said with a chuckle.

"So, we can go for a walk or we can sit and talk as we watch the sunset or we can go for a swim" Nate told Alicia. She didn't even answer him she just put on a devilish grin and toke of her top and short reviling a dark purple string bikini that fit her perfect fit tanned perfectly.

"Last one in has to kiss the winner" Alicia said while sprinting to the water and of course Nate toke his time so he could kiss her. As soon as Alicia hit the water Nate went into a full force run while trying to take his shirt off. Once in the water Nate pulled Alicia in to a tight embrace and right before there lips touched he whispered.

"Guess you won… claim your prize." Then there lips touched and Nate could taste the salt from the water on them. The kiss was deep and sweet. When they broke for air Alicia had the biggest grin on her face that Nate thought that may he should try that more often. He moved in for another. This time He wet further by pushing his tongue in to her mouth. Alicia worked her hands through his luscious locks of hair. Nate kept his hands on the hips. This was turning into a full-fledged make out session. Nate pulled away before things became to out of hand.

"Well... That was nice" Alicia whispered in his ear since the embrace never ended and her now had her head resting on his shoulder.

"Defiantly" Nate whispered back. After their swim it was dark out. They lay on a towel on looked at the stars. Nate thought that maybe he should blow Dan of and spend the night just Alicia and him. Tomorrow there was no school so they could stay out as late as they wanted to.

"One second I need to make a phone call okay I'm going to tell my friend we can't meet up with him so we can spend the night together. Okay?" Nate said.

"Yeah I like that idea" Alicia answered. Nate got up and got his phone out from the car and left a message on Dan's phone since it was off due to the movie he and Blair were on.

"Want to go get something to eat quickly?" Nate suggested.

"Yeah sure" Alicia said since she hadn't really eaten all day she was too excited for their date.

They got back in the car and drove to a near by café that was open 24/7. Alicia ordered a coffee and a toasted turkey sub. Nate got the same thing. Alicia rarely drank coffee but felt she would need it to have enough energy for tonight. After they were done they drove to a dance club. They easily got past the door and when they walked in Sweet Dreams by Beyonce was playing. They went to the dance floor right away and started to dance. Nate had his hands on Alicia's hips as she stood with her back to him and danced her heart out. Next on was I'm in Miami Trick by LMFAO. This was one of Alicia's favorite and when another guy and tried to get Alicia away from Nate She had to turn to face Nate how was happy to get this ass away from his girl. They started to make out again and soon enough the guy gave up and walked away. They left the club after 5 more songs played. Alicia was so tiered. Nate drove Alicia back to her house.

"Want to come in? My parents and brother are out for the night" Alicia told Nate.

"Umm is that such a good idea. It's our first date Alicia." Nate said.

"I'm not that kind of girl. Nothing would happen" Alicia said. Then said "Trust me" just under her breath but Nate still heard and got the hint.

"Sure… I'll come in."

To be continued……

*** *** *** ***

As far as I can see Nate's and Alicia's date was a flying success. She even invited him in afterwards. Oh oh. Hope Nate can control him self. I wonder how our other not so couple are doing on there movie date. D is calling it a friends date but we all no better than that now don't we.

You know you love me,

Xoxo, GossipGirl


End file.
